1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a road surface gradient detection device which detects a road surface gradient from a captured image of the surroundings of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-325026 is technical literature relating to a device for detecting a road surface gradient from a captured image of the surroundings of a vehicle. More specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-325026 describes a road surface gradient detection method which detects a gradient angle of a road surface by calculating the parallax of an image area including a white line portion from a captured image of a stereo camera and determining height information from the calculated parallax of the image area.